


At Least Someone Has a Party

by Lumelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fourth of July, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Scott calls to tell Steve happy birthday. He ends up talking to Sam instead, but it's not like either of them minds.





	At Least Someone Has a Party

**Author's Note:**

> So I started working on a Steve birthday piece and ended up not including Steve. Oops.

The phone ringing startled Sam out of his thoughts. He’d been half dozing, which was not good, considering he was supposed to be on guard duty. After a moment’s fumbling he managed to dig out his phone. A video call, from a number he hadn’t seen in a long while. Interesting.

“Yeah?” Sam didn’t dare say anything incriminating, not before the phone actually showed Scott’s face. “This had better be an emergency.”

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?” Scott looked half apologetic, half amused, but certainly not distressed. In fact, Sam could see people moving in the background, with happy voices echoing through. “It’s kind of hard to keep track of time differences when you keep moving.”

“Believe me, I’d love to stop.” Sam ran a hand over his head. “So I’m assuming you’re not in need of rescue or anything?”

“I don’t know. I might have to fight to the death over the last hotdogs. I’m pretty sure I’m entitled to another one but Jim gets competitive.” Scott’s tone was still light, his lips curled in a smile. It was a good look on him. “I don’t suppose Cap’s around?”

“Sorry, he’s out right now. I’m supposed to be on guard duty.” Sam blinked, belatedly catching on. “Shit. It’s the fourth already?”

“Yup! Which is why my small abode has been taken over by the family barbeque. I mean, Jim and Maggie have a nicer yard, but I can’t exactly go over, so they decided to come here.”

“Wow. I think that means you’ve successfully mended your relationship with your ex by now.” Sam shook his head. “Seriously, is there anyone you can’t charm?”

“Probably not. I mean, you gave me your number, too.” Scott smiled, still. “Well, when Cap gets back, tell him happy birthday from me.”

“Will do.” Not that they could do much to celebrate, but Sam had been working hard to make sure they’d at least have cupcakes for everyone.

“…And for you, thank you for your service.” Scott’s expression softened a bit, and Sam was sure he could feel his heart skip a beat.

“You shouldn’t even be calling.” And yet, Sam couldn’t help but smile. “If anyone finds out you’ve been in touch with us —”

“Which is why nobody’s going to find out.” Right. Because Scott was so great at avoiding stupid risks. “Also, if you thought that was going to be a problem, you wouldn’t have kept the number.”

“…I’m not afraid for us.” Never, not because of Scott. Scott had come with them and risked everything just because Sam had asked him to. There was no way he would betray Sam and the others. “You’re the one with more at risk.”

“Ah, speaking of risks, here comes my biggest weakness.” Scott looked somewhere past the camera. “Hey, peanut! Come say hi!”

Almost immediately another face popped into view, pushing Scott to the side. It was easy to recognize Cassie from all the pictures Scott had shown him. “Ah, hi. Cassie, right?”

“Right!” Cassie grinned. “And you’re Sam! Daddy’s told me a lot about you!”

“Really?” Sam chuckled. “And what has he told you about me?”

“That you’re really brave and strong and handsome!” Cassie paused, her expression turning thoughtful. “But also that he can totally beat you in a fight.”

“Well, that sounds like a challenge.” Sam grinned. “Bet he wouldn’t be saying that if I could actually show up there.”

“Eh, you know. Maybe I’m trying to trick you into coming.” Scott looked at the camera with an awfully sincere expression. “I can’t exactly go out hunting for international terrorists, so maybe if I goad you, you’ll be the one coming to me. I mean, worked for Stark, didn’t it?”

“For the record, I would not be blowing up your house.” Sam bit his tongue before he managed to say anything about blowing something else. Kids were listening, after all. “But just so you know, as soon I’m not on FBI’s most wanted list anymore, I’m going to come by and we’ll see who’s better.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Scott’s eyes practically sparkled. “Well, should probably not let the call run on too long. You guys stay safe, okay? And do my share of the travelling, too.”

“Always.” He could have said other things, too, stronger things, but the words got caught in his throat. Instead, he watched Scott’s delighted smile and Cassie’s grin until the call cut off. Clearly Scott was making the best of his circumstances. Sam wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

He supposed it was nice to have a reminder of what they were fighting for, every now and then.

He just hoped he could keep his promise.


End file.
